It's A Brand New Year
by RiordanHawk
Summary: It's the last moments of 2012 and the beginning of 2013. As Merlin watches the world celebrating the coming of a new year in a cottage near the now forgotten lake of Avalon, the warlock – with some help from a young companion- reminisces on the past and the future; as the years between Arthur's passing become longer – and the time of his return draws nearer.


**Title**: "It's A Brand New Year..."

**Author**: RiordanHawk

**Fandom**: Merlin (BBC)

**Timeframe**: New Years Eve 2012 (post-series)

**Summary**: It's the last moments of 2012 and the beginning of 2013. As Merlin watches the world celebrating the coming of a new year in a cottage near the now forgotten lake of Avalon, the warlock – with some help from a young companion- reminisces on the past and the future; as the years between Arthurs passing become longer – and the time of his return draws nearer.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Okay, so this is my first attempt at a Merlin Fanfiction – I decided to take the plunge upon seeing the last moments of the Series Finale – and this is the result.

Although short, this piece could be the prelude to a series of stories (one-shot and/or multi-chapter) based around Arthur's return and the life Merlin has had which can be glimpsed at here.

I am rather nervous posting this, so please do let me know what you think about it – and whether or not you would like to see other stories based off this one-shot.

* * *

**"It's A Brand New Year..."**

* * *

_"It's a brand New Year,"_

A quiet voice spoke up, causing Merlin Emrys to turn his wizened blue eyes away from the flickering of distant fireworks- whose bangs could be heard even this far away from the city - and instead to the teenage girl; who had stepped out of the front door of the cottage in which they lived wearing a baggy hooded jumper over a t-shirt pyjama top and matching bottoms. Merlin offered his much younger companion a small smile, as she came down the few steps to sit beside him with shoulders brushing together lightly; her tied back brown hair, that had swished lightly as she moved, now came to rest in her lowered hood and pooled within its folds as her movements stopped.

"Yes, it is," The warlock murmured, as the teens shoulder brushed against his lightly.

Merlin had regressed to a much younger version of himself some years ago, and now looked to be in his mid-thirties; he was currently dressed in Jeans, a dark t-shirt beneath a flannel shirt, and a black overcoat that was unbuttoned at the front. He turned his head to face the youngster and lightly bumped her shoulder in a familiar manner.

"And, it will also be ten years since I became your guardian," he mused thoughtfully as he pulled his thoughts back to the present.

"Ten years is nothing for you," The teenager shrugged, as her blue eyes stared out into the night where the moonlight spread across the calm surface of the body of water in the distance. "Not after a thousand years."

"You would be surprised, Kellan," Merlin admitted softly. "Watching you learn and grow has given me more pleasure than I have experienced in centuries past."

The Warlock offered Kellan a genuine smile, as the teenager turned her gaze from the lake and back to the man who had been her guardian since she was six years old. He had seen her through some rough patches and had become as much a friend as he was mentor and guardian - in some ways; he had become the father her own biological parent wasn't. It was a far cry from the rather bumpy start the pair had experienced; with Merlin being reluctant to take the child into his care, and the young girl having trouble readjusting upon being saved from a rather deadly fate.

Kellan rested her head lightly on Merlin's shoulder and put her arm through the crook of the arm nearest to her in order to hug his arm in her own. "He'll come back, you know?" the teenager whispered. "Don't give up on him just yet."

Merlin stiffened for a moment at the teenager's quiet words before relaxing again. New Years were a lot harder these days than remembering the day Arthur had died; as they represented the years the Once and Future King had been gone rather than the counting down of days until he would return. Kellan had taken some of the edge of the pain over the years but even raising her couldn't stop Merlin from thinking of the friend he had lost all those centuries ago. The warlock planted a light kiss in the fifteen year olds hair in a silent thanks; he knew the teenager was trying to offer him some small reassurance - and he was grateful to her for that.

"Is this one of your feelings?" he asked softly, murmuring into her hair; as he felt Kellan's head shift on his shoulder slightly as a small pause ensued.

"Yeah," she answered in a tone as quiet as his. "I think it might be," she nodded against Merlin's shoulder as a hint of tiredness leaked into her voice.

Merlin smiled weakly into Kellan's hair, at the youngster's response; patting the arms that still encircled his own, with his other hand.

"Let's get you to bed, hmm?" he said, lifting his chin from her head, and gently extricating his arm to put it across the back of Kellan's shoulders and squeezing lightly.

Kellan offered a quiet hum - which held little protest from the obviously exhausted teenager- as the warlock supported the teen, gently guiding her up with him into a standing position before leading her up to the small porch landing. Upon reaching the slightly ajar front door, Merlin paused as he turned back toward the lake for the last time in 2012.

_'Happy New Year, Arthur_,' the warlock thought sadly, before guiding the teenager back into the cottage and closing the door with a flare of Golden Eyes.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading and Let me know what you think :)


End file.
